As Quick As The Wind
by HibikiTendou
Summary: Shimakaze kembali mengajak Amatsukaze untuk lomba balap lari. Karena kesal, Amatsukaze langsung menolak ajakannya tersebut. Namun, tanpa disangka Shimakaze langsung menangis dan berlari menjauh. Merasa bersalah, Amatsukaze berusaha mencari dan meminta maaf pada gadis berambut pirang itu.


**As Quick As The Wind**

**A KanColle Fanfiction**

**By: HibikiTendou**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Semua trademark (karakter dan lainnya) yang ada di fanfic ini dimiliki oleh Kadokawa Games/DMM (Kantai Collection).**

**Note: Ini adalah fanfic kedua saya. Seperti biasa, kritik dan komentar yang membangun akan sangat membantu saya untuk meningkatkan skill dalam menulis fiksi.**

* * *

**-Gedung Asrama Kapal Perusak, Lantai 2-**

"Hei, Amatsukaze-chan! Ayo kita balap lari! Ayo ayo ayo~" ajak gadis berambut pirang itu, yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dari salah satu kapal perusak Kagerou-class tersebut. Amatsukaze, gadis yang diajak untuk balap lari itu pun hanya bisa menghela napas. Pasalnya, ini sudah kali kesekian gadis pirang itu mengajaknya untuk berlomba.

"Dengar ya, Shimakaze. Sekali aku berkata tidak, maka itu artinya tidak. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali 'kan? Aku tidak mau berlomba denganmu," jawab gadis berambut putih itu. Mendengar jawaban itu, Shimakaze tampak kecewa. Namun begitu, ia masih berusaha untuk membujuknya.

"Oh ayolah... Sekali saja, ini tak akan makan waktu lama, aku janji. Kau selalu sibuk dengan tugas dan latihan, jadi ada baiknya kau melepas kepenatanmu itu dengan berlari."

"Shimakaze, bagaimana mungkin lomba lari bisa menghilangkan rasa penat? Itu hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin lelah dan stress," sanggah Amatsukaze.

"Yah, itu karena kau belum pernah mencobanya. Itu sama sekali tidak melelahkan! Kau akan merasa bebas, kau dapat merasakan angin yang menenangkan, dan yang paling penting, kepenatan yang kau rasakan akan hilang! Jadi ayolah, kita balap lari bersama!" ujar Shimakaze, yang kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali aku menolak ajakanmu. Dan bukankah yang kau lakukan itu adalah sebuah pemaksaan? Tidak, aku tidak mau," respon gadis berbaju hitam itu dengan kesal.

"Eh~ Amatsukaze, kau benar-benar sulit untuk dibujuk ya? Ayolah~" ujar Shimakaze lagi, kali ini sambil menarik lengan Amatsukaze hingga ia tertarik keluar dari ruang kamarnya.

Merasa amat kesal dengan tingkah Shimakaze, ia pun mendorong gadis berambut pirang itu sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah! Amatsukaze... kenapa...?"

"Shimakaze, biar kuperjelas sekali lagi. Aku tak mau balap lari denganmu. Tidak sekarang, tidak kapan pun. Jadi berhentilah mengajakku ataupun memaksaku. Mengerti?" ujarnya dengan dingin.

Sementara itu, Shimakaze menatap Amatsukaze, tidak percaya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya berubah total. Hujan tiba-tiba turun di matanya, terus mengalir ke pipinya. Dadanya kembang kempis, napasnya tak teratur. Sambil terisak-isak, Shimakaze pun bangkit. Amatsukaze sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Shimakaze. Ia tak percaya tindakan dan ucapannya tadi dapat berakibat sedemikian rupa. Detik berikutnya, Shimakaze pun berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan kencang, bagaikan angin. Amatsukaze pun spontan mengejar gadis itu.

"Hei! Tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku!" seru Amatsukaze sambil terus berlari.

Semakin Amatsukaze memacu langkahnya, semakin jauh pula gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan. Ia sampai di koridor utama dari asrama para kapal perusak itu. Tak seorang pun berada di tempat itu. Wajar, karena para penghuni asrama sedang menjalankan latihan, tugas sehari-hari, atau bahkan operasi khusus.

"Sial, kemana ia pergi...?"

Dalam hatinya Amatsukaze merasakan sebuah penyesalan. Penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Selama ini, ia menganggap Shimakaze sebagai teman terbaiknya. Bahkan mungkin, sebagai seorang adik. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari gedung asrama itu. Mungkin ia ada di gedung utama, pikirnya.

**-Gedung Utama-**

Sesampainya di gedung utama, ia pun dengan segera mencari. Mencari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang selalu membawa Rensouhou-chan, sejenis meriam yang memiliki sistem koordinasi sederhana, sebuah senjata yang hidup. Namun mencari seseorang di gedung sebesar itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bagai mencari jarum di antara tumpukan jerami. Bunyi langkah kaki dari gadis berambut kelabu itu bergema di sepanjang lorong. Sejenak ia memandang sebuah pintu besar yang ada tepat di depannya. Di atas pintu tersebut terpampang sebuah tulisan. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat familier: Ruang Komandan.

"Mungkinkah ia ada di dalam...?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Lama ia menatap pintu itu, ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan.

"Tidak. Ia tak mungkin ada disana. Kuharap begitu," ujarnya pelan. Namun ternyata ia salah. Dari balik pintu itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki, yang makin lama makin mendekati pintu. Ia pun bisa mendengar percakapan kecil yang dilangsungkan oleh kedua orang itu. Ya. Dua orang. Mungkinkah...?

Pintu itu terbuka, dan benar saja, dua sosok yang telah dikenalnya kini ada di hadapannya. Dua kapal induk dari Divisi Satu.

"Ah. Amatsukaze-chan? Ada apa?" tanya wanita berambut hitam panjang, yang saat ini membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Mungkin kertas laporan.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja," jawabnya dengan gugup. Tunggu. Kenapa aku gugup? Bukankah aku hanya lewat saja? Bodohnya aku, kutuk gadis itu dalam hati.

"Kebetulan lewat, hm?" jawab wanita yang satunya lagi, dengan nada yang menyelidik. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Apabila kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja," tambah wanita itu lagi.

Awalnya, ia segan untuk mengatakannya. Tapi akhirnya ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia akan membutuhkan bantuan. "Ehm... Kaga-senpai, Akagi-senpai, apakah... apakah kalian melihat Shimakaze? Aku belum melihatnya seharian ini," katanya. Ia tahu bahwa berbohong itu sama sekali tidak baik, namun ia terpaksa.

"Hmm... Aku belum melihat Shimakaze seharian ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Kaga-chan?"

"Sejujurnya, aku juga belum melihatnya hari ini. Dan Akagi, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '-chan'", ujarnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mendengar jawaban dari kedua seniornya itu, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia harus kembali mencari. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencarinya lagi," kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk sopan. Ia langsung berbalik.

"Tunggu," Amatsukaze pun segera berbalik. "Apabila kau mencari Shimakaze, sebaiknya kau mencari di area latihan dekat pantai. Biasanya ia akan berlatih disana," ujar Kaga memberikan saran.

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh kapal induk Kaga membuat Amatsukaze bersemangat. Matanya kini memancarkan sebuah cahaya penuh harapan. "Terima kasih, Kaga-senpai!" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia langsung berbalik dan berlari.

Melihat gadis itu berlari, Akagi pun berkata, "Wah, ternyata ia benar-benar peduli dengan Shimakaze, ya? Tidak seperti apa yang ada di luarnya. Betul 'kan, Kaga-chan?"

Kaga mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi jelas-jelas ia berbohong tadi. Soal ia belum bertemu dengan Shimakaze seharian ini."

"Eh? Darimana Kaga-chan tahu soal itu?" tanya Akagi dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Nada bicaranya tadi. Gerak-geriknya juga. Kemungkinan ia telah berbuat salah pada Shimakaze, dan kali ini ia mencarinya untuk meminta maaf. Belum lagi, bukankah sejak Amatsukaze ditugaskan di markas ini, Shimakaze selalu menghampirinya tiap pagi atau sore dan mengajaknya untuk balap lari?" jelas Kaga.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga ya... Wah, Kaga-chan, kau benar-benar hebat!" ujar Akagi dengan rasa kagum.

"Tidak juga. Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '-chan' selama kita di markas," ujar Kaga. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Melihat hal itu, Akagi hanya tersenyum lebar.

**-Area Latihan-**

Angin bertiup dengan kencangnya. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang istimewa, berhubung area latihan dari markas ini terletak di dekat pantai. Tempat itu benar-benar sepi, namun tak sepenuhnya kosong. Ada beberapa yang berlatih di tempat itu. Disana terdapat tempat untuk latihan menembak target bagi kapal perusak, kapal penjelajah, bahkan untuk kapal tempur sekelas Fusou. Untuk kapal induk, disediakan sebuah tempat khusus untuk berlatih meluncurkan pesawat, menyerang target, sekaligus latihan pendaratan. Selain itu, tersedia pula lintasan lari sepanjang 400 meter yang mengelilingi area latihan. Namun sayang bagi Amatsukaze, lintasan tersebut kosong. Gadis yang dicarinya tidak ada di lintasan itu. Dan ia tak bisa menemukan gadis itu di seluruh sudut dari area latihan.

"Ah... Kemana aku harus mencari sekarang...? Bahkan di lintasan lari pun ia tak ada... Aku pasti benar-benar telah membuat hatinya sakit ya...," ujar Amatsukaze dengan menyesal.

Ia pun harus memutar otak, lagi. Apabila ia tak ada di area latihan, lalu dimana? Belum sempat menemukan jawabannya, kini konsentrasinya terganggu dengan adanya bunyi deru mesin yang melintas di atas gadis berbaju hitam itu. Sebuah pesawat latihan tipe Zero dengan warna oranye dan dua lingkaran merah di masing-masing sayapnya, sebuah ciri yang dapat dengan mudah dikenali oleh siapapun. Pesawat itu meluncur dengan anggun, dan kemudian terbang tinggi dan makin tinggi. Perhatian Amatsukaze pun telah sepenuhnya teralihkan ke pesawat itu. Kemudian, pesawat tersebut terbang di atas perairan, mendekati target. Sebuah replika dari kapal penjelajah ringan, yang seluruh bagiannya dicat hitam. Sebuah simbol untuk pasukan laut dalam. Setelah mencapai jarak tertentu, pesawat menukik tiba-tiba, mendekati target dengan kecepatan tinggi, bagaikan elang yang siap menerkam buruannya. Pesawat itu pun menaikkan ketinggian ketika hampir menabrak target, dan berbarengan dengan itu, peluru ditembakkan. Kena telak. Target terombang-ambing akibat serangan itu. Suara peluru yang bertabrakan dengan target pun dapat terdengar oleh Amatsukaze yang berdiri di pantai.

Pesawat itu pun kembali beratraksi di udara, dan akhirnya kembali ke daratan, mendarat di atas sebuah dek dari sebuah kapal induk. Dek milik seorang sosok ibu bagi seluruh kapal induk, bahkan mungkin bagi seluruh kapal di markas ini. Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, pesawat itu pun berubah kembali menjadi sebuah anak panah dengan bulu berwarna oranye.

"Houshou-san...?" ujar Amatsukaze tanpa sadar. Rupanya, wanita itu pun menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

"Amatsukaze-chan. Datang untuk berlatih?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Tangannya memungut anak panah yang ada di dek landasannya dan menaruhnya kembali ke wadah anak panah.

"Ah. Tidak, aku hanya... ano... aku hanya... mencari Shimakaze. Aku belum melihatnya sejak pagi," jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Shimakaze? Maaf, tapi aku juga belum melihatnya seharian ini. Biasanya ia akan datang kesini jika ia tidak bertugas untuk berlari mengitari lintasan itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk lintasan lari yang dimaksud.

"Begitu ya. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu latihanmu, Houshou-san. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencarinya di tempat lain," ujarnya terburu-buru. Ia langsung berbalik.

"Tunggu dulu, Amatsukaze-chan," Belum sempat Amatsukaze mengangkat kakinya, ia kembali berbalik dengan perlahan.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa ada suatu masalah yang terjadi di antara kau dan Shimakaze. Ayo, kita cari tempat yang nyaman agar kita bisa duduk dan membahasnya," ujar Houshou sambil tersenyum lembut.

Amatsukaze pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Entah ceramah seperti apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang tampak seperti sebuah area peristirahatan. Disana terdapat beberapa kursi panjang lengkap dengan meja. Atap yang sederhana menjadikan area tersebut lebih teduh dan nyaman. Houshou pun meletakkan busur dan wadah anak panahnya dan ia duduk di kursi terdekat. Amatsukaze pun segera mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Houshou. Ia segera duduk di hadapan Houshou.

"Jadi, Amatsukaze-chan. Bisakah kau menceritakan kembali tentang masalahmu dengan Shimakaze?" tanya Houshou.

Untuk sesaat, Amatsukaze tampak ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya tersebut. "Bagaimana mungkin Houshou-san tahu soal masalahku? Apakah dia seorang pembaca pikiran?" batin Amatsukaze.

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa detik. Houshou masih menunggu jawaban dari sang destroyer dengan tenang. Sementara itu, tepat di depan Houshou, Amatsukaze berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terlihat gugup. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia menyerah.

"Ehm... yah... aku memang punya sedikit masalah... dengan Shimakaze... pagi tadi..." ujar Amatsukaze dengan terputus-putus. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan kembali kejadiannya?" kata Houshou dengan tenang.

Sebelum membuka suara, gadis berambut kelabu itu mengambil sebuah napas panjang.

"Pagi tadi, Shimakaze kembali mengajakku untuk lomba lari. Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku menolak ajakannya. Namun Shimakaze tetap memaksaku untuk ikut. Dia bilang bahwa sejak pertama kali aku ditugaskan di markas ini, aku belum pernah lomba lari bersama dengannya."

Amatsukaze pun menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat. Ia memandang lawan bicaranya, memastikan bahwa Houshou benar-benar mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Lanjutkanlah ceritamu. Aku mendengarkan. Tenanglah," ucap Houshou, meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah. Lalu... aku terus menolak ajakannya. Aku menolaknya karena... karena aku merasa terganggu dengan ajakannya itu. Setelah itu, tanpa sadar aku langsung mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan menangis. Ia lalu berlari menjauh, dan aku belum dapat menemuinya sampai saat ini. Aku... membuatnya menangis... pasti aku... telah membuat hatinya sakit... ya... aku... aku...," Amatsukaze mulai terisak. Ia tak lagi meneruskan kalimatnya.

Houshou pun berdiri, kemudian ia duduk di sebelah gadis yang kini tengah menangis. Ia mendekap gadis itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Hanya suara ombak yang dapat terdengar, menyatu dengan keheningan dan kehangatan pantai itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Amatsukaze tidak lagi menitikkan air mata. Namun begitu, matanya masih terlihat merah. Houshou pun masih mendekap gadis itu. Tangannya mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan perlahan. Amatsukaze merasa tenang berada di dekapan wanita itu, dekapan dan elusan tangannya penuh dengan kehangatan dan rasa keibuan. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Houshou disebut sebagai ibu di markas ini.

"Kau tahu Amatsukaze, setiap orang pastilah pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, baik itu disengaja mau pun tidak. Dulu, aku juga pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Sebelum ditugaskan di markas ini, aku ditugaskan di Kure bersama dengan Ryuujou. Kami berdua juga ditempatkan pada divisi yang sama. Pada suatu waktu, Ryuujou mengajakku untuk pergi ke festival yang diadakan di tempat yang cukup jauh dari markas, waktu itu ia juga merasa bosan. Aku menolaknya dengan alasan lokasi yang cukup jauh dan waktunya tidak akan sempat. Namun karena ia terus menerus merengek, akhirnya aku memarahinya. Tak kusangka Ryuujou menangis dan lari begitu saja. Aku menyesali perbuatanku, meminta maaf, dan yah, akhirnya aku menuruti keinginannya," jelas Houshou

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya ke tempat festival itu diadakan? Bukankah lokasinya cukup jauh?" tanya Amatsukaze, yang tertarik dengan cerita tersebut.

"Kebetulan waktu itu admiral juga ingin pergi ke festival. Akhirnya ia mengajak kami berdua untuk ikut bersamanya dengan mobil. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya admiral itu mendapat masalah karena pergi keluar dari markas tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia benar-benar orang yang santai," jawab Houshou dengan senyuman.

Gadis berbaju hitam itu masih berusaha membayangkan kejadian yang dialami Houshou. Ryuujou yang menangis, Houshou yang menyesali perbuatannya. Kisah yang sama yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Sekarang aku mengerti bahwa aku harus meminta maaf pada Shimakaze-chan. Tapi, dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" tanya gadis berambut kelabu itu.

"Mungkin kau harus mencarinya di tempat yang belum kau pikirkan sebelumnya," jawab Houshou dengan tersenyum.

"Sebuah tempat yang tak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Tapi dimana? Gedung utama sudah, area latihan sudah, asrama, ... Itu dia! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya? Bodohnya aku!" seru Amatsukaze dalam hati.

"Terima kasih banyak, Houshou-san!" ujarnya sambil berdiri. Ia membungkuk sopan dan kemudian lari bergegas ke tempat itu.

"Sama-sama, Amatsukaze-chan!" seru Houshou kepada gadis yang kini tengah berlari.

**-Gedung Asrama Kapal Perusak, Lantai 1-**

Kini Amatsukaze kembali berada di dalam gedung asrama, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu kamar dari Shimakaze. Ia menarik napas panjang. Semoga ia benar-benar berada di kamarnya. Ia pun mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan.

"Shimakaze-chan, ini aku, Amatsukaze. Aku mau minta maaf," ujar gadis itu penuh pengharapan.

Ia menunggu selama beberapa detik, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Kau di dalam, Shimakaze-chan? Kalau iya, tolong buka pintumya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sungguh menyesali perbuatanku tadi. Aku menyesal telah membuatmu menangis. Untuk itulah aku datang kemari, untuk meminta maaf. Lalu... aku ingin balap lari bersama denganmu," ujarnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, belum ada jawaban. Namun, pintunya terbuka perlahan. Seorang gadis berambut pirang mengintip dari balik pintu. Ia kemudian menyeka matanya yang masih tampak merah.

"Su-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu, maukah kau memaafkanku, Shimakaze-chan?"

"Ya, tentu. Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai balap larinya, Amatsukaze nee-chan!" ujarnya, kembali bersemangat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Nee-chan? Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali bersemangat dalam waktu yang sangat singkat?!" seru Amatsukaze penuh dengan rasa heran.

"Yah, boleh 'kan kalau aku memanggilmu nee-chan? Walaupun kita tidak dari satu kelas yang sama, namun kau kuanggap sebagai kakak. Ehehe, tentu saja aku bisa kembali bersemangat dengan cepat, karena aku yang tercepat di markas ini!"

"Apa katamu sajalah. Namun lain kali jika kau mengajakku balap lari lagi, ajak dengan cara yang lebih sopan, oke?"

"Siap!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke area latihan, menghabiskan waktu sore dengan balap lari. Mereka berdua berlari cepat, bagaikan angin. Amatsukaze pun kini belajar suatu hal yang penting, yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Shimakaze pun bahagia karena ia mendapatkan teman yang bisa ia ajak untuk berlari bersama.

**OMAKE**

**-Area Latihan-**

"Syukurlah, sekarang Shimakaze memiliki seorang teman yang bisa ia ajak untuk lomba lari bersama," ujar laki-laki itu, yang kini mengamati kejadian itu dari kejauhan.

"Aku juga ikut bersyukur, komandan," kata Houshou yang ikut mendampingi sang komandan berjalan-jalan sore.

"Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa Amatsukaze menerima ajakan dari Shimakaze. Biasanya ia akan langsung menolaknya."

"Bisa dikatakan kalau ia sudah belajar hal yang penting," jawab Houshou sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm... apa maksudnya itu?" tanya komandan sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya, komandan."

**END**

* * *

Ya, dan begitulah Fanfic kedua yang saya tulis. Fanfic ini ditulis berdasarkan kejadian sehari-hari, bisa dibilang _slice of life. _Di sejarah aslinya, Amatsukaze dipakai untuk pengujian _high pressure boiler_ tipe baru yang nantinya dipasang pada Shimakaze, jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa Amatsukaze adalah 'kakak' dari Shimakaze. Kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun akan membantu saya dalam meningkatkan skill menulis fiksi. Thanks for reading!


End file.
